Visita Inesperada
by Effy Ainsworth
Summary: Las pequeñas hermanas de Izaya ponen nerviosa a Namie. [IZANAMI]


**11:08 am.**

-¿Quién eres?

Namie dio un paso atrás instintivamente cuando la más pequeña de los Orihara se inclinó hacia ella con las manos con sus caderas. Su hermana mayor se encontraba detrás de ella tranquilamente pero con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – La joven mujer le respondió, sin contestar su pregunta.

-Mairu Orihara.

-Kururi Orihara.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Por qué vives aquí? ¿Eres la novia de Iza-nii?

Fue la primera vez que Namie las conoció, Izaya no le dijo nada acerca de la visita de ellas por una simple razón: él no lo sabía.

-¿Por qué te demoras tanto en responder? – Mairu la empujó levemente entrando al apartamento seguida por su gemela. Yagiri apretó los puños, comenzaba a perder la paciencia. _''Malditas mocosas desubicadas''_ pensó antes de contestar.

-Soy Namie Yagiri, Yagiri-san para ustedes, e Izaya está dándose un baño.- Era sábado en la mañana, y el informante le había dicho que ese día se lo tomaría libre, _''Necesito descansar de vez en cuando''_ dijo encogiéndose de hombros sarcásticamente.

Las hermanas se sentaron en el sofá con intenciones de esperar a Izaya, no dijieron nada más, pero no dejaban de mirar a la farmacéutica sospechosamente.

Obviamente Namie se dio cuenta.

-No, no estamos saliendo. Sólo soy su… trabajo para él. – Por alguna razón le avergonzaba la palabra ''secretaria''. ¿Cómo fue que pasó de ser la directora de una de las farmacéuticas más importantes a la simple asistente de un maniático que ''ama a los humanos''?

-La verdad me cuesta creer que Izaya tenga una novia, pero se lo preguntaré de todos modos – Rió la de lentes, mientras que la otra soltaba una sonrisa y miraba su teléfono.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Izaya se enojará si no las trata bien? ¿Debe ofrecerles algo? Namie estaba preparando el desayuno antes de que llegaran, se sentía bajo demasiada presión a pesar de que tan sólo son unas mocosas que seguramente planeaban alguna travesura, igual como lo hacía su hermano.

-Uh, ¿Q-que quieren? Les puedo co-cocinar algo si d- No alcanzó a terminar su propuesta, fue interrumpida por su jefe, quien, de alguna forma, la salvó. ¡Se sentía como si fuera a conocer a su suegro!

-¿Quién las trajo acá? ¿Y por qué? – El informante apareció con una toalla en sus hombros, haciendo que las tres chicas se giraran a verlo.

-¡Muere Iza-nii! – Mairu atacó con una de sus patadas de siempre, cosa que Izaya ya se sabía de memoria y la esquivó fácilmente. -¿Por qué nos contestas de esa forma? ¡Simplemente queríamos visitarte!

Él suspiró, esquivando otro golpe de la menor. Le lanzó una mirada a Namie, descubriendo que se sentía demasiado incómoda. Kururi le estaba haciendo preguntas acerca de la marca de sus ropas, diciéndole que se veían muy finas y caras.

-Namie-chan- Le dijo para molestarla- ¿Te parecen si se quedan a desayunar?- Ella soltó un gemido, pidiendo ayuda con la mirada ya que la gemela mayor estaba revisando las etiquetas en sus prendas, enredándose entre sus piernas y levantando su falda.

-Bien- Le respondió inexpresiva. Obviamente comenzó a pensar en la forma de matar a los tres hermanos Orihara.

 **11:27 am.**

Namie sirvió el último plato de huevos en la mesa y se sentó al lado de Izaya, con Kururi en frente de ella.

Las hermanas prepararon cada una su té, mientras que los mayores de edad echaban café en su taza.

-¿A qué vinieron?- Él entrelazó sus manos frente a su boca. Las gemelas lo miraron atónitas.

-Pues a verte, onii-chan- Mairu dijo obviamente, sonriendo mostrando sus blancos dientes, al igual que su hermana la imitaba, pero sin despegar los labios.

-¿Me trajeron algún regalo o algo así?

-¡Izaya! No seas irrespetuo-

-De hecho sí- La mayor dijo serenamente, interrumpiendo a la secretaria- Papá te mandó un paquete.

-¿Papá?- Hace muchos años que Izaya dejó de tener contacto con sus padres, luego de que se fueran del país con sus hermanas.

La verdad nunca los consideró necesarios para su existencia, él siempre fue independiente y supo cómo ganarse la vida y administrar su dinero.

Kururi se levantó y fue en busca del objeto, para luego entregárselo al informante, volviendo a su asiento dándola un sorbo a su taza.

Izaya miró el paquete envuelto en un papel café de mala calidad, le extrañó que su progenitor lo envolviera en ''eso'', considerando lo millonario que es.

-¿Lo abrirás ahora? – La de lentes le dijo entusiasmada como si fuera su propio cumpleaños, a lo que el hermano mayor negó y sacudió la caja para asegurarse de que no hubiera nada frágil, para luego tirarlo al sofá, y beber de su café.

Los cuatro siguieron comiendo el delicioso desayuno de Namie, la cual se ganó un par de elogios de las Orihara. Lástima que a Namie no les caía tan bien, todavía.

-¿Entonces, por qué aún no son novios?- La pelinegra se atragantó con su bebida ante la inesperada pregunta de la quinceañera menor.

-¿Q-qué pasa con esa pregunta? ¡No tenemos nada y nunca lo tendremos!- Namie lo gritó todo de corrido y sin respirar, sonrojada a más no poder, mientras que a Izaya parecía no importarle, seguía ahí con su típica sonrisa sarcástica, como si disfrutara del sufrimiento de Namie.

-Oye Kuru-nee, ¿Te imaginas a Iza con Namie-san? ¡No sé por qué pero estoy emocionada!- Su gemela sólo asintió sonriendo.

-¡No! Definitivamente no, no es posible que esté con un maniático como este- Namie golpeó la mesa con sus palmas.

-Me ofendes, Namie-chan- La miró con una mano en el pecho, haciéndose el herido- Y yo que te acogí y te escondo de la policía.

-¡Wow Namie-san! ¿Eres una fugitiva? ¡Eso es aún más genial!- La trenzada levantó sus brazos.

-Una fugitiva y un delincuente ¿Qué puede ser mejor?- Completó la mayor.

Namie simplemente se cubrió la cara y suspiró fuertemente, mientras Izaya discutía con sus hermanas, diciéndoles que no era un delincuente.

Yagiri simplemente observó cómo su jefe reía. Si las miradas mataran, él estaría mil metros bajo tierra.

-Diles que paren- Le susurró mientras las adolescentes seguían _fangirleando._

-¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿No nos ves juntos? – La molestó, ganándose un golpe en el brazo.

-Oye, Namie-san ¿Qué copa eres? A los hombres como mi hermano no les gustan las planas- Kururi le dijo riendo- Yo soy copa D, ¿y tú?

Namie nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza en su vida. Agradeció que no estuviera Seiji, sino nunca más podría mirarlo a la cara.

-Es copa D también- Izaya respondió por ella, lanzándole una miradita justo ''ahí''.

Ella lo miró indignada, matándolo con la mirada y deseando su muerte de mil maneras. Nunca debió dejar que sus prendas se lavaran juntas.

La farmacéutica se levantó con la mirada sombría, tomó su taza y se fue de la habitación.

-¿Uh? ¿Namie-san?

 **11:59 am.**

La mujer de 25 años escuchó como tocaban lentamente a la puerta de su habitación.

El cuarto era algo más pequeño que el de su jefe, pero aun así, para ella le parecía gigante para su delgado cuerpo. Lo adornaban paredes color crema, con una sola ventana por la cual se filtraba la luz del sol todas las tardes a las 18:54 pm.

Una cama matrimonial se encontraba en medio del lugar, con una colcha de encaje y cojines rojos: el color favorito de ella. Mesas de noche a los lados del mueble, con lámparas con detalles en rojo también. Alfombra negra, igual que los armarios en los cuales se encontraba su ropa. Ropa de la cual Izaya terminó hablando en el desayuno.

-Vete- Le respondió fría, sentada en la cama.

-Ellas te mandan disculpas, dijeron que se pasaron un poco y te faltaron el respeto- El hombre de 23 años apoyó su espalda en la puerta.

-Irónico que unas niñas de 15 años tengan más consideración que su hermano mayor- Dijo estoica.

Todo se volvió un silencio incómodo, ella suspiró y se apoyó también en la puerta. Namie había ganado esta vez.

-Por favor Namie, sal.

-No.

 **12:13 pm.**

La secretaria abrió la puerta, al momento en que la espalda del hombre caía en sus pies. Lo miró hacia abajo, inexpresiva, mientras él, luego de salir de la conmoción de irse hacia atrás, esbozó nuevamente su típico gesto sarcástico, como si esta vez le hubiera ganado.

-Puedo ver más de lo que te gustaría desde aquí- Yagiri se echó hacia atrás levemente sonrojada a la par que Orihara se levantaba.

-¿Estuviste esperándome todo este rato?- Ella levantó su cabeza, él la pasaba por mínimo 10 centímetros.

-No pienses cosas extrañas, quería preguntarte que cocinarías para el almuerzo- Namie enarcó una ceja- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que me tomaría el día libre?- Ella se cruzó de brazos, igual que siempre.

Al ver que no respondía, Izaya se acercó a ella, Namie no corrió su mirada ni se movió, quedando con una linda vista de sus clavículas.

-¿Oh? ¿No te inmutas?- Ella sabía que lo decía sólo para molestarla. No quiso hablar, pero dio un pequeño respingo cuando el informante puso una mano en su pequeña cintura.

Aun así, extrañamente lo disfrutaba.

-Izaya- Le advirtió. Para ser honestos, él no le parecía un hombre feo, al contrario, lo encontraba bastante guapo para ser un loco maniático, pero eso no pasaría más allá.

Y por el otro lado, él la encontraba sexy. Sí, así simplemente. El hecho de que casi la mayoría del tiempo estuviera con el ceño fruncido le provocaba cierta atracción, convirtiéndola en la típica ''secretaria sexy'', sólo que ella no usaba su cuerpo.

Hasta ese momento, en el que decidió jugar con su jefe y tomó su mano libre y la colocó en el otro lado de su cintura. Por supuesto, Izaya se sorprendió, pero esto no era más que darle de su propia medicina.

Namie recostó su sien derecha en su pecho, y pasó sus largos dedos por la costura de su negra camiseta, lentamente subió por el relieve que formaba su clavícula (provocando un escalofrío en el hombre), recorrió su cuello hasta llegar a su nuca, donde jugó un poco con su cabello. Volvió a su mandíbula y rozó con su pulgar el labio inferior de Izaya.

Se inclinó sobre sus pies para llegar a la altura de su oreja, rozando sus finos labios, para susurrarle:

-Pollo.

-¿Qué?

Se apartó rapidamente de él y salió de la habitación, dejando al hombre atónito. La siguió por el pasillo hasta la cocina, donde estaba agachada buscando algo en el refrigerador.

-¿Qué?- Repitió.

-¿Qué pasa? Ya te dije lo que íbamos a comer: pollo- Le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

La mandíbula de Izaya se abrió

Y una sonrisa sarcástica se escapó de los labios de la secretaria.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Hola gente, he vuelto con un one-shot de InaNami porque últimamente me encaaaaaaaaantan:'(**

 **Bueno espero que le haya gustado jeje** **¡No olviden sus reviews, son muy apreciados!**

 **Nos vemosss**


End file.
